


Never Let Me Go [fanvid]

by wrensandroses



Series: Shadowhunters Fanvideos [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis Friendship, Clary Fray-centric, Clary does some reflecting on her life, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything Hurts, F/M, Fanvideo, Fanvids, Flashbacks, Florence + the Machine is my life right now, Heavy Angst, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, POV Clary Fray, Presumed Dead, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensandroses/pseuds/wrensandroses
Summary: So, this is my attempt at dealing with the events of the season 3 mid-season finale.No, I don’t think [SPOILER] actually died. This is just what i think would’ve been going through her head before all those near death experiences and then right before her “death”.





	Never Let Me Go [fanvid]

[Clary Fray | Never Let Me Go](https://youtu.be/DKKkVXjnBmg)


End file.
